1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical terminals and, in particular, to conductor clips and clamps which form terminals for use in electrical devices, such as circuit breakers. Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide new and improved electrical terminals of such character.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, a bus clip type of electrical connector has two basic functions: (1) provide a contact force to form an electrical connection between two separable conductors; and (2) conduct electricity. Some conductor materials in the prior art have been used to furnish both a contact and clamping force and conduction. Such use of material is optimized when current levels and other conditions so permit. However, in higher current applications, it is often most practical to achieve high contact clamping force by use of a high carbon steel or special alloy spring. A spring clamp forces a clip conductor material against a mating member, thereby securing an electrical connection.
Some electrical connectors of the prior art include a U-shaped strip of metal of good electrical conductivity in conjunction with a resilient reinforcing member which acts as a spring. However, such combination connectors of the prior art are generally bulky, requiring excessive space for the utilization, and lack the space saving features of the instant invention.